


The Truth Hurts

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Hates Witches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Hit by a truth spell, Sam has to reveal his darkest secret. Which is, that he is in love with Dean.





	The Truth Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This was posted here for a while, then I deleted it and rewrote it because the previous version was written in the middle of the night and... was pretty shitty. I hope this is better :) Comments and kudos are loved!
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

When the spell hit Sam, he was forced to take a few steps back, immediately feeling dizzy. The young witch, who just cursed him, Roxy - but Sam doubted it was her real name - just grinned, something from a snake in her in that moment.

"Sam!" shouted Dean, who was Roxy holding in place. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" he growled at Roxy, who just smiled wider.

"Oh, don't worry, your cute baby brother is not gonna die," she assured Dean in such a sweet tone it sent shiver down Sam's spine. "It's just a common truth spell."

Sam's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happen. He already felt his body relaxing and had to fight hard to not say anything. He was the most screwed person in the world.

"And what the fuck is that?" asked Dean; Sam was the research boy there, Dean didn't need to know about different kind of spells or other shits - or at least he says that.

Roxy just grinned cruelly at Sam. "Oh, it's awesome, believe me. Now, Sam, don't you wanna tell us something?"

Sam pressed his lips together, unable to do anything else, to at least move. But he felt how his lips slowly parted apart and he opened his mouth unwillingly to speak. That was it - he was going to say his darkest secret; that's how the truth spell worked. And Sam knew very well what was his darkest secret. I love you, Dean.

Once it was out, Sam covered his mouth with his hand, but it was too late, it was spoken and he couldn't take it back. The spell was gone, but that was pointless now when Dean was staring at him with wide eyes from his spot beside the doors, where Roxy was still holding him.

"What?" Dean chocked out and Sam could just shake his head over and over again, refusing this to be a reality. Roxy made some sound that was probably supposed to be a laughter, but it sounded more like barking.

"See? I told ya it's fun." And the witch continued doing her version of laughing as Sam's world fell apart.

Sam didn't dare to look at Dean, afraid of the anger or disgust or both he could find in his face. He took a few shaky steps back and blinked away the tears. He was sure he just ruined his relationship with Dean forever.

Sam was trying to suppress his sick thoughts from the moment they first appeared in his mind; when he was fourteen and Dean was making out with some chick and Sam wished he was at her place. But he couldn't - he loved Dean too much, his love just getting stronger with age. And he loved him no matter what, even if Dean could never return his feelings. He never made a move on Dean, kept his feeling for himself and now the years of quiet suffering were worthless, Dean knew the truth and would hate him forever.

Then he heard Roxy saying: "It was fun guys, but every fun has to end," and suddenly he was thrown against the wall, hitting his head back. Everything was fuzzy, he felt light-headed and dizzy. He heard Dean yelling, but the darkness was already surrounding him, pulling him into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

When Sam woke up, he was surprised he wasn't dead.

He turned his aching head to the side and found out he was in their current motel room. Someone - Dean - had to carry him there and ly him to bed. Sam tried to remember what happened last night. They were hunting a witch...

Oh fuck.

Sam quickly got to his feets, his head was hurting like a bitch. Everything was spinning and Sam had to lean against the wall to steady himself. Then he made his way to the bathroom, assuring that Dean wasn't around. He was honestly surprised Dean saved him, considering what he found out yesterday. Or it was still that night? How long was he unconscious?

Sam ran a hand over his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked just awful. How was he looking at himself, something in him broke. The witch just fucked up his life for good. Dean was sure hating him right now. Sam blinked a few times to not start crying.

"Fuck!" he screamed and punched the mirror. The mirror broke into pieces and the shards rained down. Sam's hand was all bloody, but he didn't feel any pain. He looked at the shards on the floor and in the sink, considering for a while ending it right now. But then he shook his head, quickly leaving the bathroom. Dean would be sad if he'd die.

But he couldn't stay either. He wouldn't be able to bear the disgust his brother was surely full of. He wanted to keep Dean smiling at him in his mind, not disgusted by his sick thoughts. Dean obviously carried him there, and probably went to get some pills, or maybe hit a bar where he was drinking and maybe making out with some chick. The thought made his heart aches.

Sam let out a shaky breath, quickly packing some of his shit before tottering out of the motel room's doors. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, his head still spinning and his visions still blurry. He had a suspicion that he might have a concussion. But he didn't care.

Sam just walked and walked, with no direction. After a while, he found himself by the road, no one, and nothing nearby. Sam was all alone with the darkness and his broke hearth.

After another while - Sam didn't know how long it was, it could be minutes or hours - Sam just couldn't do another step. When he stopped, all his remaining strength left him and he collapsed on the ground.

The last thing Sam saw was a pair of animal's eyes watching him from the woods, but it looked exactly like Yellow Eyes.

Then the darkness got him.

 

* * *

 

When Dean found the motel room empty, he kinda freaked out - okay, he totally freaked out. At first, he thought that someone who was working with that bitch he killed somehow had gotten Sam. Then he noticed some of Sam's stuff were gone which was leading to only reasonable explanation - Sam left on his own.

But why - how? When he left to get some medication, Sam was unconscious on the bed, probably with a mild concussion. And now the bed was empty and Dean found a broken mirror and bloody shards in the bathroom, which wasn't helping him to calm down.

But he had to stay calm. He had to stay calm, get into his car, and find his brother.

Once Dean was inside of the Baby, driving through the town and looking for Sam, he was repeating Sam's words in his head again and again.

I love you, Dean.

It was too good to be true. There was no way his brother, his little baby brother, would feel the same way as him.

Dean was trying to repress these sick thoughts about his baby brother, his lips, his eyes, his hair, ... But he couldn't. So he just lived his life beside Sam as his big brother, happy to be with him, even not in the way he wanted to. And then Sam relieves he loves him too. It kinda blew his mind.

And now Sam was gone.

After half an hour, when Dean didn't found any lead to Sam, he was starting to freak out again. But then he was driving the road that headed out of the city and stopped the Impala immediately when he saw some figure collapsed beside the road.

Dean got out of the car and ran towards his brother - he just knew it was Sam. It was the sixth sense that he had for Sam, telling him when Sam was in danger.

"Fuck," Dean cursed and knelt beside his brother in the dirt. "Sam!" Sam was unconscious, bleeding from his head and hand. He looked paler than usual, probably out of the blood loss. Dean gently pushed his bags of his forehead with trembling fingers.

"Why did you do it, Sam?" he asked his brother quietly. Sam obviously didn't respond, so Dean hugged him closely and just knelt there in the dirt beside the road with his baby brother in his arms, blinking the tears away.

"Everything is okay now, Sam. You're safe," he was mumbling. "I'm so sorry."

"D-dean?" Dean heard and his eyes immediately snapped open, staring at Sam, who was blinking and looking pretty disoriented. "W-what...?"

"Oh god Sammy," Dean sighed in relief, resting his forehead against his brother's. "You scared the hell outta me, man."

"W-wait," Sam tried to sit up but Dean pushed him down with a frown on his face.

"Hey, take it easy, tiger. You need to lie down. I'll take you to the hospital-"

"You're," Sam said like Dean didn't say anything, "you're not... disgusted?"

Dean frowned. "Why would I be disgusted?" he asked, not sure if Sam wasn't hallucinating.

"Because... because I told you I love you," Sam breathed out, lowering his head so Dean couldn't see his eyes.

"Again, why would I be disgusted, Sammy?" Sam looked up at Dean quickly. Dean noticed Sam's watery eyes.

"I t-thought... We're brothers..."

Dean sighed. That was why Sam left?

He leaned closer and kissed Sam with passion, showing him all his love that he had for him. When he pulled away, Sam was watching him with wide eyes.

"Screw taboo. Do I look disgusted?" Sam just shook his head, a smile breaking on his face. "Now let's get you out of here."

Sam just nodded. Maybe, the witch didn't ruin his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I'm a little nervous about this :D


End file.
